


Goodbye Kisses

by treesmonarch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Cute Uchiha Sasuke, Just Itachi and Sasuke being cute, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, Non-Massacre AU, Other, Sasuke is too cute no one hurt my baby, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesmonarch/pseuds/treesmonarch
Summary: Dialogue between Itachi and my precious little Sasuke. [Non-massacre AU, hints of ItaIzu and Sasusaku]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Goodbye Kisses

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"Itachi Nii-san, was that Izumi Nee-chan leaving just now?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you give her a kiss?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to kiss your girlfriend goodbye?"

"Izumi is just a friend."

"No she's not. I've seen the way she looks at you, Nii-san. It's the same look my girlfriend gives me."

"Your girlfriend. And who might that be?"

"Sakura, of course."

"Of course."

"Nii-san?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

You still haven't answered my question about Izumi Nee-chan."

Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come closer. As he ran excitedly to his older brother, Itachi gave him a poke to his forehead.

"Maybe next time Sasuke."

**Author's Note:**

> Not me still posting all my work to ao3. Anyways enjoy this non-massacre ItaSasu fluffiness >\--<


End file.
